The Mounts of Fairies
by wolfluvermh
Summary: Kendra's hand drops from where it'd been fondling the dogs fluffy neck. She stares at Bracken incredulously. "Elite fairy warriors. Corgis." / When a group of tiny fairy warriors mounted upon dogs meets up with Bracken, Kendra becomes fascinated with the puppies. Bracken does his best to explain the silly corgis. (Another) Brackendra one-shot!


**Okay, so, I just was browsing the internet when I stumbled upon this fact: corgis were the chosen mounts of welsh fairies. So had to make a fanfiction. **

**At the bottom, there's a little fun fact about my series, just for those of interest.**

* * *

**The Mounts of Fairies**

Kendra's delighted laugh prompts Bracken to peel open one eyelid. The world comes into focus, and his gaze trains on her figure, draped in summer light. The sun kisses his skin. Groaning low in his throat, he turns in the lawn chair, attempting to catch sight of whatever's entertaining Kendra at the moment.

The warm summer air is brilliantly beaming, sun high in the sky. Golden light filters through emerald leaves and sparkles off the dew on violet and sapphire flowers. The halo of heavenly light blaring around Kendra belittles the gold of the sun, but one cannot help but notice the sun's embrace.

Kendra stands a few feet from him, sitting with her legs crossed in the grass. Her braided brown hair gleams with the golden light, and her bright green eyes burn the color of the leaves. Her soft face is curved into a smile. Bracken's attention shifts, following her line of sight to…

A dog.

Not just any dog.

A corgi.

A smile tugs back the corners of Bracken's lips as well. Of course. The riders had caught her attention.

Grunting, Bracken swings both feet over the edge of the lawn chair. He shakes the sleep from his head, lifting his weight and standing. Kendra's attention turns away from the frolicking puppy and onto him, her green eyes wide. She stands automatically, face wrought with guilt.

"I'm sorry!" Kendra apologizes hurriedly. Her jade eyes are as wide as coins. "I didn't mean to disturb you!"

Bracken waves a hand dismissively. "I'm glad you awakened me; the reason I fell asleep in the first place is because these fairies took far too long to arrive." Striding up to Kendra's side, he kneels before the dog. "Where's your master, huh?" Bracken wonders, lifting a hand to stroke the dog's ears.

On the dog's long back, a saddle fashioned from leaves and wood settles in the crook of its shoulders, gilded with gold and furnished by flower petals. The breast collar of leather and jewels ruffles its fluffy ruff. A helmet of leaves crowns perky ears, the armor resistant against blows to an unnatural degree. Small reins of fairy silk dangle from the dog's mouth, wrapped around the horn of the saddle for safekeeping.

The dog's face splits into a wide smile, and its tail wags ecstatically. Lunging for Bracken's face with a lolling pink tongue, the corgi greets him cheerfully. Laughing to himself, Bracken blocks the dog's attempts, looping two fingers through its breast collar.

"What do you mean, his master?" inquires Kendra, kneeling beside Bracken, her bright eyes saturated with curiosity. "It's a dog in a fairy costume, Bracken. Vanessa likes corgis; she could be doing a prank or something…"

Bracken throws his head up in a bark of laughter. "No, Kendra," he laughs merrily. "Vanessa doesn't have that power, nor any blix. No, this is the mount of one of my father's elite fairy warriors."

Kendra's hand drops from where it'd been fondling the dogs fluffy neck. She stares at him incredulously. "Elite fairy warriors. Corgis."

Bracken smiles bashfully. "Admittedly, it was not our best decision. However, my father is in love with the breed, and he can't bear to part with them. He always has one on his lap, even now, while he's still recovering. Unfortunately, they're easily distracted and aren't exactly fit for 'elite fairy warriors,' as you've noticed. My guess is that the master of this pup became careless and the corgi took the opportunity to explore." Bracken smiles. "And yet, somehow, it has arrived before the main party."

Kendra laughs. "They're probably off in Canada chasing their tails or something. Corgis are the worst war dogs in the history of war dogs." Her eyes glow as the dog drifts closer to her, perhaps fascinated by the light. "I want one."

With a slobbering smile and twinkling dark eyes, the corgi lurches for Kendra's face. Kendra does not deflect the tongue, instead toppling backwards into the grass, laughing as the corgi attacks her face. Bracken chuckles, his eyes moony, watching as Kendra pants with laughter and as the dog, only encouraged by her feeble attempts to throw him off, licks every inch of Kendra's face.

"Stop it," Kendra breathes, laughter shaking her chest. She nudges its muzzle, but it only worms around her and licks her face again

"Do you want any help?" chuckles Bracken, warmth in his heart flowing through his veins.

"I got this," she gasps, trying – and failing – to get into an upright position.

"Careful," Bracken warns, "that's a warrior corgi. It's fully equipped to lick you to death."

That's the final straw for Kendra. She gives up, lying flat on her back, chest rocking violently with her uncontained laughter. The laughter echoes around the small meadow, like peals of bells. Enthused by Kendra's joy, the corgi only licks her face more, an unstoppable force of kisses. Bracken, still kneeling in the grass, finds chuckles vibrating his own chest as Kendra struggles beneath the tiny dog. The floating fairies in the area glare at them both with disgust.

"Come!" snaps a cross voice from across the clearing. The corgi lifts its head, abandoning Kendra, and scuttles back to the origination of the voice on short legs. Bracken straightens and turns to a small group of fairies.

The corgis are in no way tame over there, either. One of the fairies struggles to keep its mount from following a salamander, and two others are rolling on their backs with silly smiles. Frustration rules the faces of the male fairies as they in vain tug on the silky reins to control their corgis. War dogs, these are not.

Kendra wipes her face off with her sleeve, pulling herself up into a sitting position, still grinning goofily. Her eyes sparkle in the golden sun. She nods with limited respect at the stampeding herd of corgis.

"So," Kendra whispers, watching as the leader of the male fairies attempts to install some order into his ranks, "if fairies ride corgis, what do fairykind ride?"

Bracken's hand glides over the grass, resting over hers. He does not remove his gaze from the fairies, but all his attention is focused on Kendra. "It depends on the fairykind," he mutters huskily, "but I hear they prefer to ride unicorns."

Kendra is silent for a moment. Her fingers slowly lace through his, sending Bracken's pulse on a thrilling roller coaster. "In a different context," she breathes, "that sentence could be perceived in a very different way."

Bracken lets loose a short bout of boisterous laughter. "I'll take it as you're pleased by the concept I've proposed, and not the one you've warped it into."

"Hmm," harrumphs Kendra. A smile toys with her lips. She scoots a bit closer to him. Bracken's skin tingles where the fairykind rests her head on his shoulder, her contact burning through his shirt. "Well, if you're anything close to as good a kisser as that corgi, I think I'm in good hands."

* * *

**Brackendra. Brackendra, Brackendra, ****_Brackendra_****. **

**As promised, here's a Fun Fact: Both Alec and Chaos can see through the fourth wall. Chaos doesn't do it often because the stupidity of our world gives him migraines. Alec's ability just hasn't become relevant yet. Probably going to write a one-shot about that.**

**Corgis make the most adorable little fairy mounts. **

**Ciao,**

**~wolfluvermh **


End file.
